


In the Wrong Hands

by alianora



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one asks a knife if it would rather be a flower</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Wrong Hands

Title: In the Wrong Hands  
Author: alianora  
Rating: PG  
Summery: No one asks a knife if it would rather be a flower

 

 

She is made to be a weapon and her lines are smooth and strong.

She is steel and sinew and bone and can take out a number of men without any significant damage to herself.

She is made to be a weapon, and she is good at what she does.

When the captain fires her, sends her spinning, he does it because she is a weapon, and he can use her to save other lives.

When Jayne turns her off, hand on the back of her neck as he grunts out words in a language he doesn't speak, he does it because he doesn't trust any weapon without a safety.

When she cries, after, clutching at his arms, she does it because she doesn't know how to stop.

She is a hair trigger gun with silver bullets inside, and no one asks a knife if it would like to be a flower.

She is made to be a weapon, and her fingers are twitching.

_Bang._

END


End file.
